Context and Bliss
by Vanarella
Summary: "Nice jacket, asshole." — It was supposed to be an insult to a stranger to show his bitterness for being alone again on New Years, but it became so much, much more... [GakuKai. Fluff and cheesiness. Happy 2014!]


"Nice jacket, asshole." — Brendon to Dallon, you-all-know-which-band.

* * *

He's alone. All alone for New Years. It's obvious by his stance. Crouching against a wall, arms folded around his knees and a vacant, lonely and somewhat bitter look glazed in his eyes. He was just dumped by his girlfriend, his girlfriend of four months. She claimed that he was too nice and always gave her positive answers and never really criticized her. She would always say that he locked up his true feelings far too often than needed. He couldn't help it if he is just a nice man and always saw the good things through rose-tinted windows; the dress did in fact look good on her and she had the prettiest smile he had ever seen; so why had she dumped her for that? He would never understand girls. They'd complain if guys criticized their looks when they asked. And dump them when they said that she looked good and claimed that they were lying.

He watches the happy couples pass him, hand in hand and smiling and laughing together underneath the beautiful lights hanging on the streetwires. He envied them for having someone to be with them on this day, marking a new year. Envied for sticking this long. Envied for having someone in their life. Nearly every couple that passes him has their other and the envy he has turns into bitterness as they keep reminding him that he is alone and will probably be destined to be for the rest of the year.

But one specific man passes, and as he looked up he notices he's alone, also. However, he doesn't look sad about it; he's wearing a happy grin, his hands in his pockets as he looks at all the beautiful lights illuminating the New Years night and looking at everyone and scanning their happy faces. Then his eyes lands on him, the figure crouching on the streets and looking bitterly dejected. He walks over to him and crouches to his level and smiles. But before he can say anything —

"Nice jacket, asshole." Says the man crouching, with a bit of sarcasm and sourness in his voice, scanning him up and down.

Instead of being taken aback, the other man's smile widens as he laughs, ruffling his vibrant blue hair despite not knowing him. "Are you alone tonight?"

He immediately scowls at him. "Yes, my girlfriend dumped me today, you don't have to rub it in."

The man rolls his eyes. "I'm alone too, stupid. Well, my friends ditched me... And your girlfriend dumped you?"

"Yes, bitch said I was too kind."

The man laughs again. "I wonder what's wrong with that? I'll never understand women."

He only stares at him, perplexed as he wonders why he's even talking to him.

"I'm Gakupo." The guy says finally, "but you can call me Gakkun, since a lot of people do."

"...Kaito." He says briefly. "Just Kaito, and I prefer no honourifics at all."

"You have a nice name, you know that? Mine's just weird... Really, Gakupo!"

"It fits you." Kaito says quietly. "I'll admit that it's slightly strange, but I can't really think of any other name that would fit you."

"You think so?" He nods and Gakupo smiles. "Well, thanks then. Hey, do you wanna hang out with me instead? I don't fancy being alone on New Years, and there's like one hour before New Years."

"I've been doing it since five years ago." Kaito mutters, but it's somewhat playfully.

"Well, get up and we'll go hang out a bit then, even though we're strangers."

**/ / / /**

"Fifteen seconds." Gakupo mutters, looking at the large clock. "Thirty seconds till midnight."

"Fifteen seconds until I am alone again..." Kaito mutters bitterly.

"Oh, can you just stop being so sorry for yourself?"

"It's kind of hard to when everyone kisses when it's struck midnight, so of course I have to." He snaps and Gakupo sighs.

"Then try it with me."

"TEN!"

"What?"

"NINE!"

"Kiss me when it strikes midnight."

"EIGHT!"

"But I barely know you..."

"SEVEN!"

"I don't know you either, but I'm still willing to."

"SIX!"

"I've only met you an hour ago, I don't think it's safe to be with you when I don't even know how old you are..."

"I'm twenty."

"FIVE!"

"... I'm twenty four." He plays along, slightly shakily.

"FOUR!"

"I want to be in a relationship with you. I know we've only met, but I feel like you're the one for me."

"THREE!"

"We'll end up breaking up."

"How so?"

"TWO!"

"Because you're like everyone else."

"Really?"

"ONE!"

Fireworks started to bloom in the sky, creating fluorescent colors in the black sky and cheers fill the sky. Immediately, Gakupo swoops down and kisses Kaito on his lips, holding him tightly despite his protests to be let go of. Eventually, he melts into the kiss and shyly hugs the younger one back, feeling safe in his arms. Finally, Gakupo lets go when a minute has passed.

"How am I like everyone else if I'm the first one to kiss you on New Years? And to someone I don't even know, no less."

"You're not like everyone else." Kaito admits shyly.

"How so?"

"Because I felt something when you kissed me."

"So, do you think 2014 will be a year full of loneliness, then?"

"... No, because I think you're going to last."

And for once, he feels like that they will be like everyone else; not him, but they; because they'll also be kissing when it strikes twelve in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **omg this was really short and fast paced but I wanted to submit something gakukai for the new year! i think I've said this on tumblr, but I'm really scared that GakuKai will die this year so please stay with me okay? I plan to finish all my stories this year and update more frequently, that's pretty much my wish and a barrage of new and updated GakuKai stories haha I'm rlly lame. on a completely different note, I may change my username... It'll still have vana but it's most likely to be about fob or patd.

thanks so much to Ditsie for betaing I LOVE YOU BBY U DUNNO HOW MUCH.

anyways, please review! reviews make me happy like hot pockets!

i'll see you in my updates, so please stick for my fresh new updates, yooo!

- vana

WAITWAITWAIT. I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU, YOU SHITS.

**(Favoriters)**

Aisu123, Auburn Sakura, Children of Light, Ditsie-chan, DarkAjedal, GlassWingsAndIronScythe, GMegpoid-chan, Kagamine Rinto, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Princess Of The Azure Mist, ShinodaMarikothe8th, Sparkle-de-cat, Chloe/Tapioka-kun (although you haven't been on this site much, ur still my awesome vocaloid bud yoooo), ThePessimisticFujoshi, xx Of Porcelain Dolls xx, Yandere Yangire Lover.

**(Followers)**

Children of Light, DarkAjedal, Ditsie-chan, GMegpoid-chan, Kagamine Rinto, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, ShinodaMarikothe8th, Sparkle-de-Cat, Tapioka-kun, Tensukishi, The defender of pokespe, ThePessimisticFujoshi, xx Of Porcelain and Dolls xx XXButterflyPrincess123XX XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS

**(People who deserve credit because they're freakin' awesome. [you guys may not follow or favorite me, but I notice you guys, I notice you! And this doesn't necessarily count for followers and reviewers etc., just awesome people for complimenting me and doing awesome crap like reviewing frequently or making touching reviews uvu])**

MimoruGK, Hikari Shourai, Princess Of The Azure Mist, Aisu123, Children of Light, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko, MellaTheKnightmare and mah bby Ditsie-chan, as always. You guys are freaking awesome for putting up with my crap, my late updates, lame excuses etc. Thanks so much for the frequent reviews/favorites/follows/flattery! :3)

TO EVERYONE WHO BEARS WITH THIS IDIOT OR ARE ON THE ABOVE: THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. I JUST WANNA FRIGGIN HUG YOU ALL BUT NOO -internet hugs for all of yuu-

Well, this was pretty long, gomenasaiii!

see you!

- Vana (remember, requests/collabs/etc are still open ;D)


End file.
